I Un amour de pilote
by Mimy.Angel
Summary: La soeur jumelle de Heero débarque dans le groupe des pilotes? L'iceberg woman craqueratelle pour le plus charmeur des gboys ? A vous de le découvrir !
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Courir, ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas penser, juste courir, trouver un abri...Tels étaient les mots qui résonnaient dans la tête de la jeune fille. Derrière elle, trois hommes qui tentaient de la rattraper et qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. La fille commençait à être fatiguée et elle tourna dans la première rue qu'elle vit. Malheureusement, il s'agissait d'une impasse dans laquelle se trouvait l'entrée d'une boîte de nuit.   
  
La jeune fille se tapit au fond de l'impasse, profitant qu'un groupe sortait pour semer ses poursuivants. Ses vêtements à moitié déchirés ne lui permettraient sûrement pas d'entrer et de se mettre provisoirement à l'abri. Elle serra un couteau, en entendant les hommes approcher et la chercher.  
  
« Allez ma jolie, sort de ton trou...  
  
...  
  
L'un d'eux s'approcha, tendit une main et attrapa un bras. Mais son triomphe fut de courte durée puisqu'un coup de couteau le blessa et l'obligea à reculer.  
  
Elle est là la s... ! Elle a un couteau ! Je vais te faire payer ça !!! »  
  
La jeune fille ne put se défendre plus, car l'un des hommes lui tordit le bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut lâché son couteau, le deuxième la maintint contre le mur et le troisième, celui qu'elle avait blessé s'approcha et la força à le regarder. Un regard couleur cobalt, plein de haine, le heurta tandis qu'elle lui crachait dessus de mépris. Il lui donna une gifle puis commença à la déshabiller du regard.   
  
Il allait la toucher quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Se tournant, il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui le dérangeait, qu'il se retrouva à terre. Les deux autres hommes lâchèrent la jeune fille et se précipitèrent sur le jeune homme qui avait frappé leur chef.   
  
« T'es qui toi ?? Tu va payer pour ce que tu as fait à notre chef !!!  
  
Ah oui ? ça m'étonnerait, vu ce que je vais vous faire pour vous en être pris à une jeune fille sans défenses ! »  
  
Le jeune homme, d'allure élancé et avec une natte qui lui tombait jusqu'aux reins, eut un sourire bizarre qui fit trembler ses victimes. Deux minutes plus tard, les hommes se retrouvèrent eux aussi à terre, et prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous. Le jeune homme se tourna vers la jeune fille qui s'était ressaisie et avait pris une allure froide. Elle était brune, des cheveux longs jusqu'en bas du dos, et des yeux cobalts mais très froids. Elle rappelait quelqu'un au jeune homme mais il ne savait plus très bien qui. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool qu'il avait bu et s'adressa à sa protégée.   
  
« Tout va bien mademoiselle ? Vous n'avez rien ?  
  
Non, je n'ai rien. J'aurais pu très bien m'en sortir seule vous savez.   
  
Seule contre ces trois gars, effectivement. Vous aviez beaucoup l'air d'être en position avantageuse.  
  
La remarque ironique énerva la jeune fille.  
  
Je dois m'en aller. Je n'ai pas d'argent pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée la vie, et si vous voulez autre chose, vous pouvez toujours courir !  
  
Je ne veux rien. Ou alors, si l'on ne se revoit jamais, autant vous demander un baiser, pas plus. De la part d'une si belle fille, c'est peu demandé. Mais je comprendrai si vous refusez.  
  
La jeune fille fut surprise de la réaction du jeune homme. Elle l'examina et vit qu'il était très charmant et séduisant. De toute façon elle ne le reverrait certainement pas. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette fichue guerre, elle aurait aimé le connaître un peu plus, car il se dégageait de lui une impression mêlée de tristesse et de joie. Elle s'y reconnaissait en quelque sorte.   
  
J'accepte. Adieu cher sauveur. »  
  
Elle l'embrassa puis partit, sentant le regard du jeune homme derrière elle, et gardant ce baiser comme l'un de ses plus précieux souvenirs. 


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1  
  
Encore grisé de la nuit qu'il venait de passer, Duo rentra dans la planque où les pilotes avaient décidés de se cacher en attendant la prochaine mission. Il se coucha silencieusement, en essayant de ne pas réveiller Heero qui dormait dans le lit d'à côté.  
  
Il se repassa devant lui les événements de la nuit, comme un film. Il était sorti en boîte, pour se déstresser comme il le faisait après chaque mission effectuée. La soirée s'était passée normalement, c'est-à-dire que beaucoup de regards étaient rivés sur lui, mais qu'il s'en foutait et dansait. Il avait attendu que la boîte ferme ses portes et était sorti. Là il avait aperçu les trois hommes et cette jeune fille. Ce qui l'avait le plus frappé chez elle, c'était la froideur qui s'en dégageait, et qui contrastait avec son étonnante beauté. Elle paraissait avoir besoin d'aide et il s'était naturellement porté à son secours. Il avait été surpris de voir qu'elle n'admettait pas avoir été sauvée, et il s'était d'autant plus surpris lui-même, en osant lui demander un baiser.   
  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait proposé ça, mais il s'était senti étrangement attiré par elle. Il se souvenait parfaitement du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, doux mais bref, un véritable adieu. Il garderait un bon souvenir de cette soirée. Il s'endormit tranquillement, rêvant d'une belle inconnue qu'il oublierait sûrement très vite.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla et constata que c'était le milieu de l'après-midi. Il descendit pour chercher quelque chose à manger car son estomac criait famine. Il trouva deux parts de pizza sur une assiette, avec un mot de Quatre lui disant de les faire réchauffer, et qu'ils étaient tous en train de vérifier leurs gundams. Il mangea puis se dirigea vers le hangar où étaient cachés les gundams. En arrivant, il eut droit au regard réprobateur de Heero qui n'aimait pas que l'américain se lève tard, à un sourire de Quatre, un regard indifférent de Trowa et une remarque de Wufei.  
  
« Alors, on ne se lève plus ???  
  
Wufi, la prochaine fois que tu feras la grasse matinée avec Sally, je ne me gênerai pas pour vous réveiller à la première heure !  
  
Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Wufei ! Wu Fei ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Et puis de toute façon tu goûteras à mon sabre si jamais tu fais ça !  
  
Donc tu ne nies plus ta relation établie avec Sally ?  
  
Grrr Maxwell !!! fit Wufei, en devenant soudain très rouge. »  
  
Après ces échanges habituels, Duo vérifia son gundam à son tour. Puis il se mit à bavarder de tout et de rien. Il était de bonne humeur. Aucune mission n'était en vue, c'était presque un temps de paix. Le bip-bip de l'ordinateur portable de Heero troubla ses pensées et son bavardage. Le japonais, ravi d'avoir un message, pianota sur son joujou préféré et annonça aux autres qu'ils étaient convoqués par les professeurs à la base.  
  
« On part en mission ? Zut alors, j'aimais bien ces vacances improvisées moi.  
  
Duo arrête de te plaindre et va ranger le bordel qui te sert de bagage, rétorqua le japonais. On part dans une heure.  
  
QUOI !! Et j'ai même pas pris ma douche !!! Et mes cheveux, faut que je les lave, oulalala !!!  
  
Les pilotes soupirèrent en voyant Duo partir comme une flèche, et se dirigèrent à leur tour pour faire leurs bagages.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, ils rentraient dans la base, et après avoir rangé leurs gundams, dirent bonjour à Hilde et à Sally, et rejoignirent la salle de réunion où les attendaient leurs professeurs.  
  
Ceux-ci leur dire de s'asseoir et commencèrent à expliquer la raison pour laquelle ils les avaient appelés. 


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
« Lors de l'opération météore, nous avons envoyé six gundams sur la Terre : les vôtres et un autre dont nous avons perdu la trace dès son entrée dans l'atmosphère. Nous l'avons retrouvé peu après et comme vous sembliez vous débrouiller tous les cinq, nous avons décidé de faire effectuer des missions en solitaire à ce pilote. Cependant, chacun de vous a fait ses preuves, et nous pensons qu'il serait efficace de vous réunir tous. Aussi nous vous avons convoqué pour vous présenter votre nouveau partenaire. Il ne va pas tarder d'ailleurs. »  
  
Le professeur J. avait parlé.  
  
Les pilotes étaient assis dans la salle, se demandant qui pouvait être ce mystérieux pilote. Duo espérait qu'il ne serait pas aussi froid que Heero, ou aussi sérieux que Trowa et Wufei, mais plutôt du caractère de Quatre. Il pensait déjà aux prochaines missions qui seraient sûrement palpitantes avec un sixième gundam. Heero se demandait lui aussi qui était ce pilote, s'il était efficace, s'il ne risquait pas de troubler son groupe, et quelle était la particularité de son gundam. Wufei attendait tranquillement, et Quatre et Trowa se faisaient les yeux doux discrètement.  
  
Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un arrivait près de la salle, quelqu'un qui se demandait pourquoi il fallait désormais agir avec ces cinq pilotes inconnus, et si son intrusion dans leur groupe serait bonne. Encore une idée de J., ridicule en plus. Le mystérieux pilote ouvrit la porte de la salle sans même frapper avant, et se dirigea en colère vers les professeurs, sans même accorder un seul regard aux cinq jeunes adolescents.  
  
« J. depuis quand je dois faire équipe avec des pilotes dont je ne connais même pas les techniques, les caractères ! Je suis une solitaire et les missions que j'ai effectuées jusque là ont toutes réussi ! Ce n'est pas ces cinq... !??? »  
  
POV Jeune fille  
  
« Que...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?? Le jeune homme à la natte de l'autre jour, celui qui m'a sauvée la vie. Et...Non ce n'est pas possible, il est mort, ça ne peut pas être lui...Heero... »  
  
POV Duo   
  
« Wouahou quelle beauté. J'ai jamais vu une fille aussi bien roulée de ma vie. Gasp, c'est la fille de l'autre jour. Je me demande si je vais rester en vie encore longtemps si elle comprend que c'est moi qui l'aie sauvé l'autre soir. Elle a quelque chose de familier. Et la manière dont elle fixe Heero. Hein !!! J'avais pas remarqué mais c'est son portrait craché ! Y a juste les cheveux longs et les traits un peu plus féminins, mais ce sont deux jumeaux ! J'y crois pas !!! »  
  
La jeune fille s'arrêta de parler, regardant les pilotes d'un air surpris, en particulier Heero et Duo. Les cinq pilotes étaient d'autant plus surpris qu'au lieu de voir entrer un adolescent, ils se trouvaient face à une adolescente de leur âge, d'une grande beauté, l'allure fine et élancée, brune, avec des yeux cobalts : le portrait de Heero mais en plus féminin. Duo était à la fois content et gêné de revoir la fille, et n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était un pilote de gundam.   
  
Heero et la jeune fille se firent face sans prononcer une seule parole, se regardant d'un air froid les yeux dans les yeux. Le professeur J., voyant que la rencontre entre les pilotes avait du mal à débuter, décida de donner plus de renseignements sur la jeune fille.   
  
« Hum. Comme vous le voyez, le sixième pilote est une femme. Je vous présente Lana Yui, la sœur jumelle de Heero. Elle a eu beaucoup de missions d'infiltration. C'est un excellent pilote qui est spécialiste des armes blanches.  
  
Ma sœur est morte, dit Heero d'un ton glacial.  
  
On m'a dit la même chose de mon frère, répondit Lana du même ton.  
  
Heu...Vous voulez pas monter le chauffage, on se croirait sur la banquise, lança Duo pour détendre l'atmosphère.   
  
Il eut droit à un regard made in Yui's family de la part des jumeaux.   
  
Y a pas de doute, ils sont pareils. Mon dieu je me retrouve avec deux glaçons, au secours, répondit Duo.  
  
Contrairement à ce que vous avez du mal à croire, vous êtes bien frères et sœurs. Il a seulement fallu vous séparer, pour que vous arriviez à éliminer tout sentiment et faire de vous des soldats parfaits, expliqua J. calmement.  
  
Quatre sentit que les deux soldats parfaits étaient bouleversés même s'ils n'en montraient pas les signes. Ils en voulaient à J. de les avoir séparés, et ils ne savaient plus quels sentiments éprouver. Il résolut d'essayer de changer de sujet en présentant les autres pilotes.  
  
Heu...Bonjour à toi Lana, je me présente, je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, voici Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang et enfin Duo Maxwell. Je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous.  
  
La jeune fille le regarda, lui sourit et salua chacun des pilotes. Bien qu'elle ait reconnu en Duo le jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé la veille, elle n'en montra rien.   
  
Je suis enchantée de vous connaître. J. ? Est-ce que la réunion est finie ou nous avons d'autres surprises à attendre ?  
  
La réunion est terminée. Faites tous connaissance, votre prochaine mission est dans une semaine. D'ici là, entraînez-vous. »  
  
Sur ce, les cinq professeurs sortirent de la salle, laissant les pilotes seuls. Quatre pensait que Heero et Lana avaient besoin de rester ensemble un moment, histoire de se retrouver. Il encouragea donc les autres pilotes à partir. Duo ne se laissa pas prier pour une fois trop gêné de devoir se retrouver à nouveau seul avec la jeune fille.   
  
POV Duo  
  
« Ouf ! Faudra que je pense à remercier Quat-chan de nous avoir fait sortir. J'ai embrassé la sœur de Heero ! Il va me tuer, ou alors il va finir le boulot de sa sœur quand elle voudra m'achever pour de bon. Je suis encore dans la panade !!! J'y peux rien si elle me fait craquer avec ses formes parfaites et ses yeux magnifiques. Et puis elle se gêne pas pour la cacher sa beauté : elle est habillée comme Lara Croft, petit haut noir et pantalon taille basse dévoilant son adorable petit ventre. Oulà faut que je me calme moi, si je me mets à fantasmer sur la sœur du soldat parfait je vais me retrouver vite fait avec un flingue entre les deux yeux. » 


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent donc seuls, face à face. Aucun d'eux n'osait faire le premier pas. Heero se décida à prendre la parole.  
  
« Pourquoi as-tu accepté de travailler pour J. ?  
  
Je n'ai pas eu le choix, répondit Lana en baissant la tête, lorsque nous avons été séparés, J. m'a dit que tu étais mort et qu'il s'occuperait de moi si j'acceptais de lui offrir mes capacités physiques et intellectuelles. J'ai accepté, je savais que je ne survivrais pas sur L1 toute seule. Et toi ?  
  
Il m'a dit la même chose. Mais comme il s'occupait bien de nous, je suis resté. Je me demande comment il a pu nous entraîner sans qu'on ne devine rien. Je...Je suis heureux que tu sois là...petite sœur.  
  
Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, grand frère. »  
  
Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne sachant quoi ajouter, préférant laisser tomber leur masque de soldats parfaits dans ce moment privilégié où personne ne pouvait voir resurgir leurs sentiments enfouis.   
  
Après avoir séché leurs larmes de joie, ils restèrent détendus et allèrent rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient au mess, avec Hilde et Sally. Duo n'avait rien dit de ce qui s'était passé la veille, et avait retrouvé son bavardage incessant, taquinant avec Hilde, Wufei et Sally sur leur relation.  
  
Les jumeaux s'assirent à côté l'un de l'autre, détendus (si on peut détendre un minimum un iceberg...), à la grande joie des autres pilotes.   
  
« Cool, on dirait que vous avez laissé tomber l'iceberg, fit Duo.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, le mode iceberg sait revenir très facilement, lui répondit Lana avec un sourire sadique.  
  
Ouais peut-être, mais Heero est plus souvent en mode iceberg qu'en mode détente. Donc c'est cool que tu sois revenue, lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. »  
  
POV Duo  
  
« P... , elle a des yeux, je voudrais m'y noyer. Duo refroidis, ça va, t'as pas pu craquer en une soirée sur un pilote de gundam féminin qui maîtrise le maniement de l'épée et autres couteaux, et qui rivalise sûrement avec le shinigami au niveau combat. »  
  
POV Lana  
  
« Il a l'air sympa ce Duo, dommage qu'il soit un peu trop bavard. Heero m'avait prévenue mais j'ai du mal à m'habituer à ce tourne-disque ambulant. Il serait beaucoup mieux en mode silencieux, mais sa voix est si agréable...Faut que je me reprenne, je suis un soldat parfait, et je travaille pour la paix de la Terre. Ne pas laisser emporter les sentiments sur le reste, ignorer toutes émotions. »  
  
L'équipe intégra la jeune fille qui s'entendait bien avec Sally et Hilde qu'elle connaissait déjà. Celles-ci furent réprimandées par les pilotes lorsqu'ils apprirent ça, mais Lana leur expliqua qu'elles avaient dû garder le secret pour la sécurité de tous.   
  
Finalement, ils s'expliquèrent mutuellement leurs techniques de combat. Puis Lana leur montra son gundam « Escalibur », du nom de l'épée légendaire dont il tirait son pouvoir. Le gundam était de couleur bleu outremer, avec des reflets dorés, aussi grand que les autres gundams. Tous l'admirèrent et la jeune fille eut un air fier. Après la soi-disant mort de son frère elle s'était en quelque sorte attaché à son gundam et ne tolérait pas qu'une autre personne qu'elle s'en occupe. En bien des points elle ressemblait à son frère, aussi têtue, froide par moments, franche, sérieuse, spécialiste en virus informatique elle aussi, et surtout cachant ses sentiments aussi bien que le faisait Heero. Quatre se dit que J. avait atteint son but qui était de faire de ses protégés des soldats parfaits. Même s'ils étaient en ce moment détendus, Quatre sentait une barrière en eux qui cachait beaucoup de choses. Les pilotes allèrent se coucher, les soldats parfaits reprirent leur froideur habituelle. La guerre n'était pas encore finie, les émotions devaient rester enfouies en eux. 


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
  
La semaine passa très vite. La mission concernant les six pilotes arriva. Ils devaient détruire une base de Oz, en pleine jungle amazonienne. Heero était chargé de lancer un virus pour neutraliser le système d'alarme, le temps que Lana pirate les ordinateurs et télécharge les plans de bataille. Duo devait placer des explosifs, et Quatre, Trowa et Wufei montaient la garde, prêts à agir en cas de danger.   
  
Deux gardes étaient postés devant l'entrée. Lana entra en jeu la première. Elle s'était habillée d'une tenue plutôt légère, dans le style des indigènes, c'est-à-dire un bustier et une simple jupe de tissu. Elle avança vers les soldats.  
  
« Bonjour messieurs, c'est une belle journée n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma belle ? répondit l'un des soldats tout en regardant attentivement le corps de la jeune fille.  
  
Hé bien, je me suis dit que vous aviez peut-être envie de compagnie. Vous devez vous sentir seuls dans cette grande forêt...  
  
Héhé, c'est pas tous les jours qu'une occasion pareille se présente, fit le deuxième soldat. Fais-nous voir la marchandise.  
  
Mais bien sûr ! »  
  
La jeune fille avança et leur donna quelques coups de pied et coups de poing qui les mirent hors service pendant un bon moment. Heero et Duo arrivèrent et revêtirent les habits des soldats. Lana entra avec eux dans la base et chacun alla s'occuper de sa tâche.  
  
Heero neutralisa très vite le système d'alarme, constatant que les firewalls de Oz étaient de moins en moins difficile à cracker. Lana trouva vite les informations qu'elle cherchait mais mis du temps à les télécharger, les ordinateurs de Oz n'étant pas habitués à être vidés de leur contenu. Duo s'éclata comme à son habitude à placer des explosifs dans tous les coins, en évitant le plus possible de penser à la jeune fille et à la tenue affriolante dont elle s'était servie pour leur permettre d'entrer dans la base.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, ils se rejoignirent au point de rendez-vous, poursuivis par des soldats. Les balles les frôlaient et ils faillirent être touchés plusieurs fois. Ils sortirent de la base, et coururent jusqu'à leurs gundams. Le bâtiment explosa lorsqu'ils furent en sécurité. Trowa, Quatre et Wufei s'étaient occupés des mobiles suits qui étaient sortis dès que l'alerte avait été donnée. Après avoir récupéré leurs gundams respectifs et détruits chacun quelques armures mobiles, les pilotes rentrèrent dans leur nouvelle planque qui s'avérait être une maison appartenant à la famille de Quatre. Ils avaient dissimulé leurs gundams dans un bois proche.  
  
A peine arrivés, Lana monta de suite dans sa chambre pour se changer.   
  
POV Lana  
  
« Et voilà ! Encore une mission réussie pour le bien de l'humanité. Y a des fois où je me demande pourquoi la nature m'a dotée de ce corps de femme. Les soldats d'Oz ont bien pris leur pied, heureusement qu'ils ne pourront jamais le raconter à personne. La prochaine fois je refuse, clair et net !! J'en ai marre ! Comment les autres vont-ils me considérer maintenant ? »  
  
Elle pensait ceci tout en sachant qu'elle obéirait encore une fois à J. s'il lui demandait de se servir de ses charmes pour s'infiltrer quelque part. Elle n'attendait que la fin de la guerre pour pouvoir quitter cette vie de soldat parfait. Si le professeur ne l'avait pas séparée de Heero, elle aurait pu peut-être devenir comme Duo, quelqu'un qui savait concilier joie de vivre, et travail parfait. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle se défasse de tout et qu'elle n'attache aucune importance aux choses, même pas à sa propre vie, si ce n'est la paix et la fin de la guerre. Moins résistante que son frère aux traitements de J. elle se rebellait régulièrement mais revenait vite dans les rangs, sachant très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas survécu longtemps si elle avait été abandonnée à elle-même, frissonnant à l'idée qu'elle serait peut-être déjà morte.  
  
Duo s'était affalé sur le canapé, Heero avait ouvert son portable pour taper son rapport. Quatre s'était mit à faire la cuisine pendant que Trowa et Wufei occupaient les chambres qui leur avaient été attribuées. Lana descendit. Elle alla à la cuisine.  
  
« Besoin d'aide Quatre ?  
  
Non merci Lana, c'est gentil de le proposer. Dis-moi, tes missions consistent toujours à te servir de tes charmes pour dérober des plans ou c'était exceptionnel ?  
  
Devant l'air froid de la jeune fille, Quatre comprit qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Elle lui répondit d'un ton glacial.  
  
En temps de guerre, tout peut servir. Le corps lui-même est une arme. Tu vas me voir souvent opérer comme ça. Si cela ne te plaît pas, plains-toi à J. C'est lui qui décide... »  
  
Elle sortit rapidement de la cuisine. Quatre sentait de la tristesse en elle. Il l'avait blessée et il s'en voulait. Habitué à voir ses sœurs vivrent normalement, il ne supportait pas que Lana ne puisse pas avoir une vie normale elle aussi.  
  
Ayant préparé du thé, il alla au salon où il fut rejoint par toute l'équipe.  
  
« Merci Quatre !! Un bon thé, rien de tel pour requinquer des pilotes de gundams !   
  
Duo était content.  
  
De rien Duo. Finalement la mission s'est très bien déroulée.   
  
Oui, je trouve que ta technique pour entrer dans la base était très efficace Lana, lança Duo. J'ai cru que les soldats allaient tout lâcher pour se jeter à tes pieds.   
  
Hn.   
  
Devant l'air absent de Lana, Duo comprit qu'il avait fait une gaffe lui aussi. Il voulait seulement plaisanter mais apparemment la jeune fille n'avait pas le même sens de l'humour.  
  
Elle ne parlait pas et ne voulait pas parler. Elle détestait ce genre de missions, où elle devait séduire un homme ou plus, pour pouvoir arriver à ses fins. Elle préférait rester dans son gundam. Là elle était à l'abri. Jamais une mission n'avait mal tourné pour l'instant car elle avait réussi à s'en sortir juste à temps. Cela aurait changé si Duo n'était pas intervenu la dernière fois. Une main agitée devant ses yeux la sortit de ses pensées. Elle vit Duo qui la regardait en souriant gentiment.   
  
Quoi ?  
  
Ben tu as pas répondu à ma question.  
  
Hn. C'était quoi ?  
  
Veux-tu venir en boîte ce soir ? On y va avec Quatre et Trowa. Ton cher frère veut rester avec son ordi au cas où une mission arriverait par mail, et Wufie aime pas danser.  
  
C'est Wufei, Maxwell.  
  
Oki Wu.  
  
Grrr. Maxwell je vais te tuer !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bon je te laisse réfléchir. Tu me diras ta réponse tout à l'heure.   
  
Duo partit dans toute la maison, poursuivi par Wufei en rage. Lana les regarda en se demandant comment ils faisaient pour se détendre. Quatre la regarda et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire pour s'excuser de son attitude.   
  
POV Lana  
  
« Hein ??En boîte ? Mais comment font-ils pour pouvoir s'amuser alors que la guerre fait rage là dehors. Les seules boîtes que je connais sont celles où j'ai été obligé d'aller pour trouver ma proie lors des missions. Mon dieu, que dois-je répondre ?? »  
  
POV Duo  
  
« Hé Duo ! Mon vieux, ça va pas dans ta petite tête ??? Tu viens d'inviter la sœur du soldat parfait, j'ai nommée Iceberg woman, en boîte ?? Elle va te jeter, ou te fusiller du regard. »  
  
L'heure du repas arriva, et tout le monde s'attabla autour des pizzas. Duo parlait sans cesse, tout en mangeant, taquinait Wufei, sous l'œil rieur de Quatre. Trowa et Heero restaient silencieux et Lana observait tout ce petit monde ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.  
  
Heu...Duo ? Tu t'arrêtes jamais de parler ??? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
  
L'américain se tourna vers la japonaise, l'air sidéré.  
  
Wow ! T'as aligné huit mots et sans me menacer d'une arme ou d'autre chose comme ton frère ??? Nan, je m'arrête jamais de parler, sauf quand je dors. Au fait, tu viens avec nous tout à l'heure ou pas ?  
  
Ben, c'est-à-dire que...  
  
Duo planta son regard améthyste dans les yeux de Lana, et se fit suppliant.  
  
Sitiplaiiiiiiiiiiit, pour moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Mais je...j'ai du travail. Je dois envoyer les plans aux professeurs...  
  
Je m'en charge, fit Heero. Vas-y.  
  
Lana regarda son frère, surprise comme les autres de sa réaction. Heero ne voulait pas que sa sœur reste un soldat parfait, il voulait retrouver celle qu'il connaissait avant, celle qui était joyeuse et qui savait s'amuser. Elle acquiesça, curieuse de connaître comment était la vie des pilotes en dehors des missions.  
  
Je viens.   
  
Cool !!!!!!! Yepeeeeeeeee ! On va faire la fête !! »  
  
Duo dansait autour de la table. Les pilotes débarrassèrent vite puis montèrent se changer. La soirée promettait d'être excellente. 


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5  
  
Pendant qu'elle se changeait, Lana réfléchissait. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté cette stupide proposition ? Elle n'aimait pas la foule, encore moins la musique et surtout elle détestait danser. Pourtant quelque chose en elle lui disait d'essayer. Elle avait envie de connaître tout ce que les jeunes normaux faisaient sur la Terre. Mais elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était avant tout un pilote de gundam, prête à risquer sa vie pour sauver toute une planète. Un tas d'idées contradictoires défilaient dans sa tête pendant qu'elle choisissait ses vêtements. Lorsqu'elle eût fini de se préparer, elle posa la disquette qu'elle avait téléchargée pendant la mission sur le bureau de son frère. Puis elle descendit.  
  
Les trois garçons l'attendaient, déjà prêts. Ils discutaient et s'arrêtèrent de parler quand elle arriva. Elle était très séduisante, habillée d'un petit haut bleu foncé, d'une jupe longue noire fendue sur le côté qui faisait ressortir ses jambes fines. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un simple chignon, laissant quelques mèches lui entourer le visage. Les pilotes aussi avaient fait un effort de présentation : Quatre portait une chemise bleu ciel, avec un pantalon blanc ; Trowa, une chemise vert émeraude, avec un pantalon blanc aussi, et Duo avait choisi une chemise violette et un pantalon noir. Comme personne ne réagissait, Lana s'énerva.  
  
« Bon, on y va ou on reste ici planté à se regarder comme si on s'était jamais vu ???  
  
On y va !!!! , cria Duo. Bon, Heero, je te ramène ta sœur entière ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il en clignant de l'œil.  
  
Méfie-toi Lana, on sait jamais ce qui peut se passer quand Maxwell emmène des gens en boîte, prévint Wufei.  
  
Mais c'est parce que tu ne sais pas t'amuser Wufie. Bon à plus tard !! »  
  
Duo entraîna la petite troupe dehors, ne laissant pas le temps de réagir à Wufei. Quatre et Trowa se chuchotaient des mots doux derrière Duo et Lana. Duo était curieux.   
  
« Lana ?  
  
Hn.  
  
T'es déjà allée en boîte ?  
  
Hn. Pourquoi ?  
  
Ben pour savoir. La première fois que j'y ai entraîné ton frère, il était aussi nerveux que toi.  
  
Pas l'habitude.   
  
Mouais, c'est sûr qu'avec J. ça doit pas être facile tous les jours.  
  
Hn. »  
  
Duo tenta de dérider la jeune fille durant le chemin qui les conduisait à la boîte, mais elle était comme son frère, répondant très peu, par des phrases courtes. Le jeune homme voulait essayer de faire ressortir la vraie personnalité qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle, mais la tâche n'était pas facile et cela lui prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps. Enfin, ils arrivèrent et entrèrent dans l'établissement.  
  
Il y avait un monde fou, beaucoup de jeunes de leur âge, et d'autres plus vieux. La musique était assourdissante, et la fumée avait envahie le lieu. Duo guida ses amis à une table, où ils s'assirent et commandèrent à boire. Trowa entraîna Quatre sur la piste de danse. Duo les rejoignit. Lana restait à la table, se demandant toujours si elle avait pris la bonne décision, en étant venue ici. Sans s'en rendre compte elle buvait verre sur verre. Elle se sentait vaseuse mais savait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil la requinquerait. Duo qui avait pas mal bu aussi vint la chercher pour danser. Résistant au début, elle se laissa emmener jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse.   
  
« Si t'essaye de me faire danser, tu n'y arriveras pas. Je ne sais pas danser.   
  
Mais nooooooon, c'est facile. Je vais te montrer, fit Duo. »  
  
POV Duo  
  
« Bon, je me lance, de toute façon on a bu, et on est un peu gais ce soir, donc on va mettre tout ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Dire qu'elle se laisse faire, j'aurais préféré qu'elle me foute une baffe, J. l'a rendue farouche et difficile à cerner. Ben j'ai du boulot avec cette fille, dire que je commence à en tomber presque amoureux, pas bon Duo, pas bon du tout !!! »  
  
POV Lana  
  
« Je n'aurais pas du venir avec eux. D'abord je suis saoule et je sais plus où j'en suis. Et puis je sais pas danser, on m'a jamais appris, et je sais pas quelle attitude il faut adopter. Pitiéééééééééé, laissez-moi partir. Pourquoi je suis Duo, l'alcool sans doute... »  
  
Il lui prit la main et commença à esquisser quelques pas en rythme. De la dance passait, et il suffisait juste de suivre le rythme. Duo guida Lana et ils commencèrent à danser comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie, grisés par les effets de l'alcool. Bientôt un attroupement se fit autour du couple de danseur qui était en parfaite harmonie. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, faisant place à un slow, Duo voulut retenir la jeune fille contre lui, enserrant sa taille d'un bras. Il sentit qu'elle se raidissait. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste partager cette danse avec toi, pas plus. Détends-toi, tu n'es pas en mission, c'est à toi qu'il faut penser, à ce dont tu as envie », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Grisée par l'alcool, elle l'écouta et s'appuya contre lui pour danser. Ils revinrent ensuite à la table avec Quatre et Trowa.   
  
Fatigués de leur mission et de leur sortie, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Le chemin était le même, mais le retour était plus difficile, les pilotes ayant du mal à se diriger et à tenir des paroles cohérentes. Ils entrèrent tels des zombis dans la maison, où apparemment les deux autres pilotes s'étaient déjà endormis. Quatre suivit Trowa dans sa chambre, tandis que Duo et Lana partait dans celles qui leur étaient respectives. Ils se couchèrent contents de leur soirée et s'endormirent aussitôt. 


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6  
  
Le lendemain  
  
POV Lana  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai un de ces mals de crâne, c'est horrible. Et pourquoi je suis encore toute habillée ? C'est vrai, on est sorti hier soir. C'était bien, je l'avoue, j'ai adoré. Je me suis sentie réelle, j'ai existé. Mais maintenant, je dois reprendre mon masque de soldat parfait comme Heero. »  
  
POV Duo  
  
« Arg, j'ai dansé un slow avec iceberg woman, j'espère qu'elle va pas trop m'en vouloir pour ça. C'était si bien, j'ai même cru voir une lueur « humaine » en elle. Bref, si ça peut aller mieux, tout baigne ! »  
  
La jeune fille se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla et descendit déjeuner. Quatre et Trowa étaient encore au lit, et Duo était affalé devant la télé. Il sourit en la voyant.  
  
« Alors, pas trop vaseuse ???  
  
Hn. Où est Heero ?  
  
Moi ça va, au cas où t'aurais envie de le savoir. Ton frère est dans sa chambre, il prépare ses bagages.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
On part cet après-midi pour la base. Les profs veulent qu'on fasse un briefing sur la mission.   
  
Ok.  
  
Elle commença à s'éloigner, puis s'arrêta au seuil de la porte, tournant le dos au pilote.  
  
Duo ?  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Merci...pour hier soir...c' était bien. »  
  
Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre, laissant l'américain sous le choc mais satisfait de lui-même.   
  
POV Duo  
  
« Cool ! Hypercool même ! Elle m'a pas tué et elle m'a dit merci !!! Elle est peut-être pas si iceberg que ça, après tout. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle porte pas J. dans son cœur, faudra que je demande à Hilde si elle sait des trucs sur elle. »  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la base en milieu d'après-midi. Après avoir confié leurs gundams, et fait une petite visite de routine à Sally et Hilde, ils se retrouvèrent en salle de briefing.  
  
« Bien, pour commencer, dit J., nous vous félicitons pour la réussite de la mission. Apparemment le fait d'avoir un pilote en plus va augmenter nos chances de victoire. Nous vous accordons une semaine de repos à la base en attendant de prévoir une nouvelle mission.   
  
Coooooooooooooooollllllll !!!! cria Duo.   
  
Duo, modère ta joie s'il te plaît, lui demanda G.   
  
Mais le pilote n'écoutant pas son mentor continuait à s'extasier sur les joies des vacances.  
  
Vous n'avez rien à ajouter ? , demanda Lana.  
  
Non, vous pouvez disposer. »  
  
Ils sortirent et s'éparpillèrent dans toute la base, vacant à leurs occupations préférées. Duo avait senti Lana tendue pendant la réunion. Apparemment ses relations avec J. n'étaient pas très bonnes. Elle devait s'être rebellée plusieurs fois pour oser lui demander si la réunion était terminée sans craindre de représailles.   
  
Il ne savait pas quoi faire et avait décidé pour son premier jour de vacances d'embêter les autres.  
  
POV Duo  
  
« Bon elle est où la jolie pilote qui est un iceberg ambulant comme son frère ??? J'aimerais bien la dégeler moi. Ah ! La voilà. Dans son gundam, pour pas changer. Elle doit être en train de vérifier si tout va bien. Si j'allais l'embêter ? Héhé. »  
  
Il rejoignit la jeune fille. Elle était concentrée dans ses vérifications et ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil sur lui lorsqu'il passa la tête dans le cockpit.   
  
« Tu fais quoi ???  
  
Hn. Vérifications.  
  
Pourquoaaaaaaaaaaa ????  
  
Routine.  
  
Tu veux une glaaaace ?  
  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regardant comme s'il était fou.   
  
Duo, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? demanda-t-elle excédée.  
  
Ben je voulais savoir si t'avais envie de manger une glace avec moi ?  
  
Peux pas. Laisse-moi tranquille. »  
  
Le ton était tellement glacial que Duo partit aussitôt. Elle était encore plus farouche que son frère. Mais bon, ça faisait qu'un mois qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était normal.   
  
POV Duo  
  
« Pfff ! Je vais finir par lui mettre une perfusion de whisky en permanence si y a que l'alcool pour la rendre aimable. C'est pas humain d'être aussi belle et aussi froide ! Elle a même pas voulu manger une glace !!!! »  
  
POV Lana  
  
« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas indifférente à la réaction que j'ai eu tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi je me sens coupable de lui avoir parlé comme ça. Il avait l'air triste. Je ne dois pas me laisser déconcentrer par mes émotions, J. me l'a interdit. Mais bon j'aimerais bien faire des exceptions... » 


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7  
  
Les mois passèrent. Les pilotes enchaînaient les missions, allant de victoires en victoires, mais ne voyant toujours pas la fin de la guerre. Oz revenait sans cesse à la charge, et les gundams avaient dû subir plusieurs fois des réparations, à cause des combats qui s'intensifiaient. Duo se demandait comment ils faisaient tous pour revenir vivant des missions. Et puis Noël approchait et il avait envie d'avoir une fête normale pour une fois, surtout que pour le moment ils étaient à la base et qu'il n'y avait pas de mission prévue pendant les fêtes.   
  
« Hé les gars !!!! Hurla-t-il en déboulant dans le réfectoire, vous savez que dans trois jours c'est Noël.   
  
Maxwell, comment veux-tu qu'on ne le sache pas, tu nous rebats les oreilles avec ça depuis une semaine, dit Wufei.  
  
Ben vous avez pas l'air de vous en apercevoir, c'est pour ça. Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous remette la mémoire en place.  
  
Considère qu'on a enregistré l'information, dit Lana.   
  
Elle était toujours froide, mais répondait par phrases entières maintenant. Elle avait découvert qu'elle était attirée par Duo, mais réfrénait ses sentiments et au contraire faisait semblant de vouloir le tenir le plus loin d'elle. Duo, au contraire, faisait tout pour attirer l'attention de sa belle, mais sans succès. Il se précipita sur elle et lui murmura dans l'oreille, d'un ton audible pour tous.  
  
ça veut dire que tu m'as acheté un cadeau, Nanou-chan ?  
  
Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Qui te dis que tu mérites un cadeau ?  
  
Dommage, j'en ai un pour toi. Et un pour vous autres aussi !!! »  
  
Il partit en courant et en chantant à tue-tête des chants de Noël.  
  
POV Duo  
  
« Elle a aligné plus de deux mots !!!! Bon si je suis désespéré au point que je compte les paroles qu'elle m'adresse, ça ne va plus !!! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de tomber amoureux d'une fille pareille !!! »  
  
POV Lana  
  
« Désolée Duo, je ne peux pas. Si cette fichue guerre n'était pas là, ça serait peut-être différent, mais là je dois garder mon sang froid, réfréner mes sentiments. Mais si ça continue je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps... »  
  
Quatre regarda Lana. Il avait senti qu'elle avait aimé que Duo s'approche d'elle, mais qu'elle avait aussi tenté de toutes ses forces de rester froide. Il attendit qu'ils soient seuls pour voir ce qui tourmentait la jeune fille.  
  
« Alors, tu vas lui offrir quoi à Duo ?  
  
Je sais pas. J'ai rien choisi. Et puis, ça sert à quoi Noël ??  
  
A montrer aux gens qu'on les aime. Duo apprécierait beaucoup que tu lui portes un peu plus d'attention. Il est sensible même s'il fait le clown toute la journée.   
  
Il fait le clown, mais grâce à ça il vit normalement... soupira-t-elle.  
  
Ne le repousse pas, tu verras bien ce qui arrivera. L'amour permet de résister à la guerre, regarde Trowa et moi. On est ensemble et cela ne nous empêche pas de nous battre.   
  
L'amour rend faible, J. m'a avertie.  
  
Non, au contraire, il rend plus fort. Duo tient à toi, ne lui fais pas de peine. »  
  
Il partit à son tour, laissant la jeune fille réfléchit à leur conversation. Elle en avait marre de cette guerre, de combattre, de survivre. En y réfléchissant bien, elle n'était revenue des missions que parce qu'elle savait qu'elle retrouverait son frère, et Duo. Elle l'aimait, mais elle avait peur de tous ses sentiments nouveaux pour elle.   
  
Elle sortit de la base, alla faire les boutiques. Elle revint le soir, avec un paquet qu'elle cacha dans sa chambre.   
  
POV Lana  
  
« Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend d'agir comme ça. D'abord je me confie à Quatre, ensuite je pars acheter un cadeau pour celui que j'aime. J'ai enfin réalisée que je l'aimais. En parlant à Hilde de ce que je ressentais comme émotions, elle m'a dit que c'était de l'amour. Mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais suivi mon instinct, sauf quand J. n'était pas là pour me l'interdire, avant d'être embrigadée dans l'entraînement. J'aimerais retrouver tout ça... »  
  
POV Duo  
  
« Et voilà, j'ai encore fait l'idiot aujourd'hui. Enfin, du moment qu'elle ne me menace pas de me tuer, et qu'elle me parle un minimum... » 


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8  
  
Deux jours plus tard.   
  
Un grand sapin trônait dans la base près des gundams. Duo avait insisté pour l'installer là malgré les interdictions des professeurs. Les yeux brillants il le contemplait. La veille, ils avaient réveillonné tous ensemble. Lana avait même sourit, et avait ri des plaisanteries de l'américain. Il se disait que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, mais n'espérait pas grand-chose. Il avait seulement remarqué qu'elle évitait de croiser ses regards.   
  
POV Duo  
  
« Qu'elle était belle hier soir, elle riait et avait l'air naturelle. Et ces sourires ! Si je ne m'étais pas retenu, je lui aurais fait cadeau de mon amour par un tendre baiser. Mais qu'aurait été sa réaction ? »  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas la personne arriver derrière lui, et lorsque il sentit deux mains se plaquer sur ses yeux il sursauta, surpris, et demanda qui c'était.  
  
« Hilde ? Quatre ? Sally ? Trowa ? Wufie ? Heero ? Lana ???  
  
Les mains se retirèrent et il se retourna. La jeune fille se tenait devant lui, gênée.   
  
Ben dis donc, c'est rare quand on me dit bonjour comme ça ! Surtout de ta part ! Il va sûrement neiger tout à l'heure.   
  
Tiens...C'est pour toi...Joyeux Noël Duo. »  
  
Et elle partit très vite, laissant Duo planté là avec son paquet dans les mains. Il se pinça pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Non il était bien vivant, et venait simplement de recevoir un cadeau de la part d'un iceberg féminin qui commençait à se dégeler, mais n'en était encore qu'au premier stade. Curieux, il ouvrit le paquet, et y trouva une écharpe blanche, douce. C'était celle qu'il avait vu la dernière fois qu'ils étaient allés faire les magasins. Il ne l'avait pas acheté parce qu'ils étaient pressés et il avait râlé toute la soirée en disant qu'il voulait son écharpe pour protéger son joli cou tout fragile.   
  
POV Lana  
  
« Quelle idiote !! J'aurais du rester pour voir sa réaction devant mon cadeau !! Et au lieu de ça je me suis cachée pour ne pas avoir à m'expliquer, et parce que je ne sais pas du tout que dire et que faire. »  
  
POV Duo  
  
« Wouhaouuuuuuuu !!! Elle m'a fait un cadeau !!! Et c'est l'écharpe que j'avais vu la dernière foiiiiiiiiiiis !!! Je l'adore !!!!! Mon iceberg préféré commence à bien se dégeler. Bon on va tenter un petit truc léger histoire de pas trop la brusquer, et de la dégeler encore un peu. »  
  
Il mit l'écharpe, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lana, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il croisa Quatre qui comprit tout de suite et lui fit un clin d'œil. Arrivé devant la chambre, il hésita entre taper puis entrer, ou alors ouvrir la porte et se jeter sur la jeune fille pour la remercier, ou ne pas entrer du tout. Il choisit la première solution. La deuxième était trop risquée et il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une balle dans la tête, quant à la troisième elle était ridicule.   
  
Il frappa donc à la porte, et entra. Lana était devant son ordinateur en train d'étudier des plans pour améliorer son gundam. Elle lui tournait le dos. Sans lui parler, Duo s'approcha d'elle et lui planta un baiser dans le cou. Il sentit la jeune fille frémir, et l'entoura de ses bras.   
  
« Merci, j'ai adoré, je la garderais toujours avec moi. » Il l'embrassa une deuxième fois puis sortit. Lana resta devant son ordinateur, rouge pivoine, contente que son cadeau plaise à Duo. Elle n'avait pas osé réagir, mais elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il lui portait de l'affection.  
  
POV Duo  
  
« Héhé ! Je crois que mon petit effet a porté ses fruits vu la ravissante couleur qu'elle a adopté juste après. Vais finir par la faire fondre !!! »  
  
POV Lana  
  
« C'était bien de sentir ses lèvres dans mon cou et ses bras autour de moi. J'aurais aimé qu'il reste, je n'ai pas osée. Je crois que s'il avait continué je me serais sûrement laissée aller. C'est pas comme avec les autres, ceux que je fais semblant d'aimer pour réussir mes missions, c'était différent là, mieux... »  
  
Lorsque vînt l'heure de manger, les deux pilotes se retrouvèrent à table avec les autres. La jeune fille avait rougit en apercevant l'américain qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil, et s'était assise précipitamment à côté de son frère. Le repas était presque terminé lorsque l'alarme retentit.   
  
« Pilotes demandés d'urgence en salle de réunion !!!!  
  
C'est pas vrai !!!! hurla Duo. Je veux manger ma bûche moiiiiiiiiii !!!!  
  
Tu la mangeras plus tard, c'est une urgence, fit Heero en l'attrapant avec Wufei et en le traînant jusqu'à la salle, une part de bûche dans la bouche. »  
  
Ils rejoignirent les professeurs. Duo était contrarié. Il boudait.   
  
« Vous allez partir pour l'Allemagne. Dans deux heures. Vous devez faire sauter la base principale.   
  
Et ça pouvait pas attendre qu'on finisse le repas ???  
  
Non, nos ennemis ont baissé leur garde, il faut en profiter.   
  
Gnagnagna, et bien sûr nous on doit pas baisser la garde !  
  
Maxwell taisez-vous.  
  
Nan. Veux pas.  
  
Un regard de Heero le fit taire, et il remarqua que Lana avait l'air amusée et que J. fixait sa disciple d'un air incertain. L'effet de la décongélation commençait à se faire sentir.  
  
Bon, vous partez dans deux heures. Bonne chance. »  
  
Ils passèrent une heure à établir un plan, puis l'autre à préparer leurs gundams. Ils commençaient à en avoir l'habitude : Heero, Duo et Wufei s'infiltreraient dans la base. Quatre, Trowa et Lana les couvriraient.   
  
La mission commença bien. Ils avaient réussi à entrer. Mais l'alarme se déclencha avant que Heero n'ait fini de pirater le système. Duo avait posé toutes ses bombes mais n'avaient pas encore enclenché la minuterie. Wufei se fit capturer en premier, puis Heero et Duo. Ils furent jetés en cellule.   
  
POV Duo  
  
« Youpi ! L'amour de ma vie m'a offert un super cadeau ce matin et je peux même pas essayer de tenter quelque chose avec elle parce que ces abrutis de profs nous ont envoyés en mission et que bien sûr pour pas changer on s'est fait avoir et on est prisonniers. Joyeux Noël Duo ! »  
  
POV Lana  
  
« Zut, fallait que ça tombe aujourd'hui cette mission. En plus les trois autres se sont fait capturer. Génial manquait plus que ça ! Et ces abrutis de ozzis qui savent se battre pour une fois !!! Je me mets à parler comme Duo maintenant, ça promet !!! »  
  
Les autres gundams avaient du mal à résister à la défense de Oz et durent se replier dans leur planque. Chacun se demandait comme ils allaient s'en sortir cette fois. 


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9  
  
Heero fut le premier à être interrogé. Il fut ramené dans sa cellule, couvert de bleus et la lèvre fendue. Il n'avait rien dit. Duo subit le même sort, il avait plusieurs côtes cassées ; il avait cassé les pieds aux soldats en leur racontant des bêtises. Wufei se fit briser un poignet ; les soldats n'avaient pas apprécié son insolence. Les soldats d'Oz les avaient pendus par les mains dans la cellule. Cela ne leur permettait pas de s'asseoir, ni de bouger librement. Ils ne savaient plus depuis combien de temps ils se trouvaient là tant les interrogatoires étaient nombreux.   
  
Des cris faibles retentirent. Un soldat entra seul dans la cellule. Après avoir regardé autour de lui, il retira la casquette réglementaire et une longue chevelure brune en sortit. C'était Lana. Elle fut soulagée de voir les trois pilotes encore en vie. Elle se mit à détacher les pilotes.   
  
« ça va, pas trop mal ? demanda-t-elle, en voyant un aperçu de leur état.  
  
ça va, répondit Heero.   
  
Tu aurais pu venir plus tôt, au fait t'es toute seule ??? Ils sont où Quatre et Trowa ?? Demanda Duo, tout joyeux de la voir. T'as vu, ils ont failli abîmer ma belle écharpe, mais j'ai réussi à la garder toute propre.  
  
Ils s'occupent des gardes de la base. C'est bien pour l'écharpe, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise.  
  
Elle regarda le pilote, lui sourit et lui donna un rapide baiser, puis passa aux chaînes de Wufei.   
  
Duo n'avait pas réalisé ce qui venait de lui arriver : elle l'avait embrassé, sur les lèvres !!!  
  
Bon si on partait, proposa Heero. Duo, fais tout exploser.   
  
L'américain arborait un sourire béat, et se ressaisit rapidement.  
  
Oki chef !!! »  
  
Duo prépara sa minuterie puis rejoignit avec les autres Quatre et Trowa qui avaient fait le ménage. Ils furent soulagés d'être de retour à la base.   
  
Les trois pilotes furent emmenés à l'infirmerie pour être soignés. Lana vînt voir son frère qui était à côté de Duo.  
  
« ça va ?  
  
Ouais, demande ça à Duo, ou trouve moi des boules quies, il n'arrête pas de parler.   
  
Je vais le faire taire. Ne t'inquiète pas, et repose-toi.   
  
Duo la vit s'approcher de lui.   
  
Ne t'approche pas de moi !!! Si t'essaye de me tuer, je vais le dire à J. !!!! Au fait Hee-chan, depuis quand tu alignes une phrase entière ?? C'est ta sœur qui te fait faire ça, faudra que tu m'apprennes. Et puis comment tu peux me faire taire ? Et...   
  
Sans l'écouter, elle l'embrassa. Duo se croyait dans un rêve. Ouais il rêvait que l'iceberg woman, la femme la plus glacée de la planète, était en train de l'embrasser et que c'était très agréable. Cela eut pour effet de calmer le jeune homme qui appréciait beaucoup. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et il l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser. Elle rougit puis elle le laissa se reposer. Duo tourna la tête vers Heero.  
  
Heero ?  
  
Hn.  
  
Elle est géniale ta sœur. Je l'aime.   
  
Hn. Ne la déçois pas, ou t'auras affaire à moi. »  
  
Les deux pilotes s'endormirent. Le lendemain, Sally les autorisa à sortir de l'infirmerie. Ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis en salle de repos, et Duo se glissa à côté de sa belle d'un air timide, histoire de vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il lui prit la main et elle lui sourit. Il ne rêvait pas. Il l'entraîna dans le couloir, loin des autres qui souriaient de les voir ensemble. Heero était détendu, content que sa sœur soit entre de bonnes mains.  
  
Duo prit sa belle par la taille et l'attira à lui, la regardant d'un air tendre.  
  
« Tu aurais quand même pu venir me libérer plus tôt la dernière fois. J'ai failli attendre.   
  
Tu crois que c'est facile de tuer du ozzi tout en te cherchant et en t'imaginant dans n'importe quel état ??  
  
Dis donc, c'est de moi ça.  
  
Peut-être...Duo, je...je t'aime. Enfin, je crois, j'ai pas l'habitude.  
  
Il lui caressa la joue, la regarda dans les yeux, et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur baiser se fit plus intense, et Duo murmura ensuite à l'oreille de la jeune fille.  
  
Moi aussi je t'aime. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un iceberg comme toi mettrait autant de temps à fondre.  
  
Baka. J'ai pas toujours été un iceberg. Mais j'ai jamais appris à aimer.  
  
Alors je vais t'apprendre. »  
  
Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, et l'initia tendrement et doucement aux plaisirs de l'amour.  
  
Leur relation s'établit. Duo allait régulièrement dormir dans la chambre de Lana. Heero était heureux de voir sa sœur en compagnie de l'américain, car cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle s'épanouissait, et devenait plus naturelle, plus humaine. Duo lui faisait retrouver sa personnalité d'avant et elle le rassurait quand il était confronté aux cauchemars lui rappelant son enfance d'orphelin des rues. Ils se complétaient.   
  
Au bout de quelques mois, Duo s'aperçut que sa compagne était préoccupée et qu'elle essayait de le cacher. Il tenta d'aborder le sujet, mais elle le détournait à chaque fois d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
  
Un matin qu'ils étaient réveillés de bonne heure, ce qui était rare pour Duo, ils discutaient de choses et d'autres.   
  
« Mamour ???  
  
Hn. Quoi Duo ?  
  
Tu m'aimes ?   
  
Duo, tu me poses cette question chaque matin depuis une semaine.   
  
T'as pas répondu. Tu m'aimes plus ???  
  
Elle le regarda et l'embrassa.   
  
Bien sûr que je t'aime, baka.  
  
Quand la guerre sera fini, j'ai envie qu'on reste ensemble toi et moi. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi.   
  
Tu es déjà avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera toujours ensemble. »  
  
Ils continuèrent à parler, mais Lana était ailleurs, dans ses pensées. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble Duo et elle, et elle venait de découvrir qu'elle attendait un enfant. Sally lui avait conseillé d'en parler à Duo, mais elle ne savait pas s'il accepterait d'être père. Après tout, ils n'avaient que 16 ans, mais ils vivaient comme des adultes dans leur combat pour la paix. Lana voulait ce bébé et elle ressentait déjà de l'affection pour ce petit être. Mais elle avait peur des conséquences...   
  
« ça va ma puce ? Duo était sérieux. Il avait remarqué que sa copine était souvent plongée dans ses pensées en ce moment. Il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille le quitter.   
  
Oui, tout va bien.   
  
T'as l'air soucieuse.   
  
Mais non.  
  
Mais si.  
  
Mais non.  
  
Si et ça fait plusieurs jours. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
Rien. Juste de la fatigue.  
  
Nan c'est pas ça, dis-le moi.   
  
Il la regardait d'un air tellement soucieux et triste qu'elle se décida à tout lui avouer.  
  
Duo, je ...  
  
L'alarme d'attaque interrompit sa phrase. Les pilotes se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Au moment de partir, Duo retint Lana qui comptait partir, soulagée de l'intervention inopinée de l'alarme.  
  
Alors, c'est quoi ? Tu me le dis et après on rejoint les autres.   
  
Je suis enceinte. »  
  
Elle partit en courant vers son gundam, laissant un Duo bouche bée.  
  
POV DUO  
  
« Hein ????? Enceinte ??? Noooooon j'ai du rêvé là. Je vais être papa !!!! Elle doit croire que j'en veux pas, mais c'est pas vrai. Je l'aime depuis le premier jour où on s'est rencontré et tout ce que je veux c'est fonder une famille avec elle !!! Yeepeeeeeeeeee !!!! Vais avoir un bébé ! Vais avoir un bébé !!! Vais avoir un mini Duo ou une mini Lana et on va être une vraie famille, chuis content !!!!!!!!!!»  
  
Il arbora un sourire flamboyant en entrant dans son gundam. Tout en repoussant les ennemis dos-à-dos avec le gundam de sa chérie, il brancha la communication.  
  
« Nanou tu m'entends.  
  
Hn. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es blessé ?  
  
Non non je m'éclate. Je me demandais juste comment on allait appeler notre bout de chou. Il lui faut un nom. Tu crois que ça sera un garçon ou une fille ???  
  
Lana laissa passer un silence avant de lui répondre. Duo avait le don de la surprendre.  
  
Tu acceptes de le garder alors ??? T'es sûr ? Tu sais les conséquences ??  
  
Bien sûr !!!!!!! C'est mon bébé. Enfin c'est mon deuxième bébé, parce que le premier c'est toi. Je t'aime !!! Et puis on a passé tellement d'épreuves tous les deux qu'on peut avoir notre vie ensemble, normalement !!!  
  
Moi aussi je t'aime. Concentre-toi sur le combat on en rediscutera plus tard.  
  
Lana coupa la communication, et se concentra sur le combat. Duo qui faisait encore plus de dégâts que d'habitude eût une idée qu'il trouva géniale.  
  
Duo brancha toutes les communications des pilotes et hurla :  
  
Je vais être papa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vous entendez !!! Alors les ozzis vous touchez pas à un seul cheveu de ma femme et de mon gosse !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Et sur ces mots il se déchaîna dans le combat.   
  
POV Duo  
  
« Je suis heureux !!! I am happy !!!! Un baby rien qu'à moi !!! »  
  
POV Heero  
  
« Ma sœur, Duo, un bébé !!! Aie aie aie, pas bon pour les professeurs. Vais être tonton moi ! Cool ! »  
  
POV Quatre, Trowa et Wufei  
  
« Un bébé ! Qu'ils vont être mignooooooooooons !!! »  
  
POV Lana  
  
« Oh non ! Fallait pas le dire Duo ! J. va me tuer, je ne me laisserais pas faire cette fois ; je reprends ma liberté, j'en ai marre. Duo tu as tout gâché, et tu n'as pas vu les conséquences !!!  
  
Baka !! »  
  
De retour à la base, Duo et Lana sortirent de leurs gundams sous les regards stupéfaits des autres pilotes. 


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10  
  
« Duo ! J'aurais été toi, je l'aurais crié au monde entier !!!   
  
Lana était furieuse. Même lorsqu'il avait des responsabilités à endosser, Duo se débrouillait pour les tourner en dérision.  
  
Mais mamour, c'est bien qu'ils soient au courant. Hé les gars vous allez être des tontons.   
  
Imbécile ! »  
  
Elle lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle ne lui avait jamais lancé.  
  
Lana courut directement à l'infirmerie, se fit faire la visite habituelle par Sally, et en sortit au moment où les autres pilotes arrivaient. Au même moment, un appel retentit dans la base.  
  
« Le pilote Lana Yui est demandée d'urgence en salle de réunion. Le pilote... »  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la salle et y entra.  
  
Pendant ce temps, les pilotes se demandaient ce qui se passait dans sa tête.  
  
« ça doit être une lubie de femme enceinte, fit Duo qui ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait.  
  
Elle t'as mis au courant, dit Sally.  
  
Oui, je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord, et puis j'ai annoncé à tout le monde que j'allais être papa. Mais bon apparemment elle n'a pas apprécié.  
  
Duo, avais-tu branché tous les communicateurs ou seulement les nôtres ? demanda Heero.  
  
Ben je crois que dans ma joie extrême j'ai tout branché. Pourquoi ???  
  
Les profs ont entendus... »  
  
Duo réalisa son erreur à la réponse de Heero. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences et au problème que cela pouvait poser aux professeurs. Si elle avait été appelée d'urgence, ça devait sûrement être parce qu'ils avaient entendu.   
  
POV Duo  
  
« Arg ! Je me présente Duo Maxwell, le plus grand imbécile de tous les temps ! Les profs ont sûrement pas apprécié la nouvelle, déjà qu'ils aimaient pas qu'on soit ensemble. Elle doit passer un sale quart d'heure, je vais aller voir. »  
  
Il décida d'aller la chercher en salle de réunion. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la salle, il entendit de grands éclats de voix, dont celle de Lana qui avait l'air furieuse.  
  
« Tu ne dois pas avoir ce bébé !!! Il t'était interdit de fréquenter l'un des pilotes ! Je te l'avais dit pourtant !!   
  
J. hurlait comme jamais après sa disciple.  
  
J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous pouvez penser ! J'aurais ce bébé ! J'aime Duo et vous ne pourrez jamais m'en empêcher ! Vous n'avez qu'à me virer !   
  
Comment vas-tu faire si tu gardes cet enfant ?!! Tu ne pourras plus piloter ton gundam pendant quelques mois !!! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça peut coûter à la base !!!   
  
Bien ! Si vous êtes si convaincu que je ne peux pas être heureuse et me battre pour la paix en même temps, je pars !!! Je démissionne !!! Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour piloter Escalibur !!!   
  
Lana !!! Reviens ici tout de suite !! Lana !!! »  
  
La porte claqua très violemment. Lana était en rage, et passa devant Duo sans même le voir. Ses yeux étincelaient de colère, elle tremblait en serrant les poings. Quatre qui venait aux nouvelles, fit une crise d'empathie tellement la colère de la jeune fille se faisait ressentir. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, et ne voulut ouvrir à personne. Ni Heero ni Duo ne purent lui parler.  
  
POV Lana  
  
« Mais quand cette foutue guerre sera finie ??? Quand me laissera-t-on vivre !! J'était sûre de sa réaction, une femme est inefficace dans un gundam surtout quand elle aime un pilote et qu'elle attend un enfant de lui. J'en ai marre de ces discours à la con, marre d'être ce que je suis ! »  
  
Heero avait du mal à se contenir lui aussi. Il voulait que sa sœur soit heureuse. Et Duo lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait entendu. Tous les efforts de l'américain se trouvaient anéantis en une conversation. Duo se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réfléchi.   
  
POV Duo  
  
« Voilà, j'ai tout gâché, et maintenant elle ne veut pas me parler, elle va partir de l'équipe et tout ça c'est ma faute !!! Mais pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma grande gueule !!! »  
  
Ce soir-là, lorsque vînt l'heure du repas, l'ambiance fut très tendue. La jeune fille n'était même pas venue au débriefing de la mission. Elle apparut seulement au repas, les yeux dans le vague, l'air absent.  
  
Lana était calmée mais s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Duo essayait de faire des blagues ou de changer de sujet. Heero était de plus en plus énervé. Les autres pilotes, mis au courant, ne savaient que faire. Quatre aborda le sujet. Autant tout mettre à plat, cela permettrait peut-être de faire avancer les choses.  
  
« Hum...Lana...C'est vrai, tu as démissionné ??  
  
Je n'ai pas encore tapé la lettre, mais je pense que je vais partir, répondit-elle, sortant de ses pensées.  
  
Non, reste, je t'en supplie. On s'arrangera avec les professeurs. On s'est débrouillé à cinq pendant un an et on peut encore y arriver.  
  
Duo tentait de persuader son amour de revenir sur sa décision.   
  
Duo, crois-tu que J. va me permettre de m'arrêter pendant trois mois sous prétexte que je vais avoir un enfant ? Crois-tu qu'il pense le dixième de cela ???  
  
Il le pensera. Fit Heero. Ou alors je le tue. Je vais aller lui parler.  
  
Heero, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais le convaincre alors que je n'ai pas réussi.  
  
Ton frère peut être très persuasif, dit Wufei. Et puis il connaît J. aussi bien que toi.   
  
J'irai demain. »  
  
Lana se détendit un peu en pensant que peut-être son frère arriverait à convaincre le professeur. Voyant que Duo était perturbé, et se souvenant qu'elle ne lui avait même pas présenté d'excuses pour son comportement, elle lui prit la main.  
  
« Viens avec moi, lui chuchota-t-elle. »  
  
Etonné, il la suivit. Elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Elle commença à l'embrasser, et le poussa doucement vers le lit où ils tombèrent tous les deux. A demi couchée sur lui, elle continua de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle voulait se faire pardonner. Duo la coucha alors sous lui, et commença à explorer son corps. Il le connaissait par cœur, et adorer redécouvrir les formes parfaites de la jeune fille.   
  
Il se fit très tendre ce soir-là, et lui donna tout l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais donné à personne d'autre. Par des mots doux, des caresses et des baisers, le couple se ressouda, plus fort que jamais.   
  
Plus tard, Lana regarda son compagnon dormir. Elle avait trouvé en lui celui qui lui avait appris l'amour, les sentiments, la joie de vivre. Il lui avait promis de franchir les épreuves avec elle. Elle l'aimait. Tout en le regardant, elle lui caressait la joue et démêlait ses cheveux soyeux. Il ouvrit les yeux.  
  
« Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé.  
  
Non, j'adore quand tu me regardes dormir. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas toi ? Fit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
  
Je pensais que tu étais l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde.   
  
Ne t'inquiète pas. Demain j'irais avec Heero parler aux profs. J'ai pas envie qu'on massacre ma progéniture.   
  
Il posa la main sur le ventre de Lana qui ne montrait pas encore de signes évidents de grossesse. Il continua de l'embrasser, puis la tînt dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment ensemble.  
  
Pendant ce temps, un autre couple dans la base discutait. Wufei tenait Sally dans ses bras.  
  
« Tu crois que Lana va pouvoir avoir ce bébé ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Je ne sais pas. Il faut que les profs soient d'accord. Ils finiront par dire oui. Et toi tu penses qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour l'avoir ?  
  
Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont traversées, et le temps qu'ils ont mis à se caser, ça serait dommage qu'ils n'aient pas cet enfant. Il va être bizarre le Duo avec un bébé dans les bras.   
  
Et toi ? Tu t'imaginerais avec enfant, à ton âge ?  
  
Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?  
  
Elle le regarda et lui sourit. Il comprit tout de suite.   
  
Tu n'es pas obligé de devenir papa tu sais. Je me débrouillerai toute seule.  
  
Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas. Je t'aime Sally, et je crois que je suis prêt à avoir un enfant. Bon l'époque n'est pas la mieux choisie mais on fera tout pour le protéger.   
  
Je t'aime Wufei. »  
  
L'amour avait réussi à prendre le cœur de ces pilotes. Et le fruit de cet amour était le plus beau symbole qu'on puisse imaginer : c'était la vie. 


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11  
  
Le lendemain, Lana attendit anxieusement pendant deux heures que Heero et Duo sortent de la salle de réunion où ils s'étaient enfermés avec J. Aucun cri ne s'en échappait et il semblait à la jeune fille que le silence lui pesait autant qu'une chape de plomb. Hilde et Sally lui tenaient compagnie et tentaient de la distraire. Enfin, les pilotes et le professeur sortirent. Le professeur regarda Lana avec mépris et partit sans lui dire un mot, alors qu'elle lui lançait son regard le plus noir. Duo se jeta sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
« Tu sais que passer deux heures avec ce tordu c'est nettement moins bien que de les passer dans tes bras ?  
  
Duo...  
  
Non pasque déjà physiquement, l'est pas top, mais moralement il te déprimerait une armée.  
  
Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? le coupa-t-elle.  
  
Je laisse Hee-chan te l'annoncer.  
  
Lana se tourna vers Heero.  
  
Alors ?  
  
J. veut que tu continues les missions, jusqu'à ce que tu sois incapable physiquement, c'est-à-dire vers le sixième mois. Après il t'autorise un repos et quelques mois après la naissance de l'enfant tu reprendrais les missions.   
  
C'est vrai ? Des larmes de joie coulaient sur le visage de la jeune fille. Mais comment avez-vous fait ?  
  
On a été francs, et persuasifs. Bon d'accord Heero a failli une ou deux fois lui foutre une balle entre les deux yeux, mais il s'est montré très coopératif.   
  
Comprenant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus, elle embrassa son compagnon et serra ensuite son frère dans ses bras. Hilde et Sally souriaient à l'idée de cette nouvelle. Deux bébés allaient bientôt naître dans cette base.   
  
Lorsque Duo apprit que Wufei allait être lui aussi père, il ne put se retenir de lui passer en revue tous les avantages et les inconvénients des bébés. Les futures mères lui demandèrent d'où il tenait cette science, et il leur répondit qu'il aidait sœur Hélène à s'occuper des nouveaux-nés lorsqu'il était à l'orphelinat Maxwell.   
  
La vie reprit son cours, et les missions aussi. Lana tenait toujours la distance bien que Duo et les autres pilotes se soit mis à la surprotéger et à la materner. Elle était sans cesse obligée de leur rappeler que tout allait bien, que tant qu'elle était dans son gundam il ne lui arriverait rien.   
  
« Duo, pourquoi tu m'as mis dix coussins sur le lit pour que je m'allonge ???  
  
Pour que tu sois bien installée et que le bébé aille bien ma puce. T'en veux encore ? T'as besoin de quelque chose ??  
  
Duo assis-toi.  
  
Duo obéit et s'installa confortablement à côté de son amour.   
  
Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Tout va bien, j'attend un enfant mais je sais encore me protéger et m'occuper de ce dont j'ai besoin ou non.   
  
Duo baissa la tête, penaud. Lana sentit qu'il était blessé et s'en voulut. Elle lui caressa les cheveux.   
  
Dis-moi ce qui te travaille.  
  
Je peux rien te cacher à toi, lui fit-il avec un sourire. Ce qui me travaille c'est que j'ai pas envie d'être un mauvais père, absent pasque je vais être dans des missions, ou que tu crois que je vais pas vous aimer toi et le bébé. J'ai toujours vécu seul, et vivre avec toi comme une vraie famille, ça m'attire mais ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de mes responsabilités, de ne pas pouvoir te protéger et protéger mon enfant.  
  
Duo, si je suis avec toi, ce n'est pas simplement parce qu'on sort ensemble et que tu m'as fait un enfant, c'est parce que je t'aime. Tu m'as aidée à me sortir de ma carapace de soldat parfait, tu m'as fait découvrir la vie, l'amour. On a vécu pas mal de choses horribles dans nos passés respectifs, et je pense qu'on a pris nos responsabilités dès notre plus jeune âge. Alors pourquoi on ne serait pas à la hauteur pour le bonheur si on l'est face à la mort. J'ai besoin de toi, même si je ne l'admets pas. Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés, que tu me rassures, que tu me prouves que j'existe, que tu m'enlève tout le stress que j'ai après chaque mission, que tu m'aimes, j'ai besoin de tout ça, et j'ai besoin aussi que tu me protèges, de moi-même. »  
  
Après cette longue tirade, elle regarda intensément son compagnon qui l'embrassa et se coucha contre elle. La nuit fut sans cauchemars, sans rappels du passé, simplement une nuit normale, pour des gens normaux.   
  
Duo se réveilla au petit matin et regarda son amour dormir. Son ventre s'était un peu arrondi, en une petite bosse qui montrait que la vie se développait en elle. Il avança la main et se mit à le caresser doucement. Puis il déposa un baiser sur ce ventre qui abritait son enfant, et un autre sur le front de sa chérie ; puis voyant l'heure, il se blottit contre elle et se rendormit. 


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12  
  
Les mois passèrent. Lana avait maintenant arrêté les missions, sa grossesse arrivant bientôt à terme. Sally avait accouché trois mois avant d'un adorable garçon appelé Yohan. Lana espérait que Duo serait là pour l'accouchement. Les missions se succédaient à un rythme infernal et la guerre touchait à sa fin.  
  
Le terme approchait de plus en plus, Lana sentait que le bébé s'agitait beaucoup et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à accoucher. Cependant Duo n'était pas là. Il était dans une des nombreuses planques de la famille Winner et il effectuait avec ses camarades une mission banale : faire exploser une usine.  
  
Sally tenait compagnie à la future maman. Elle avait eu la chance d'accoucher avec Wufei à ses côtés. Elle comprenait les angoisses de la jeune fille et tentait de faire au mieux.   
  
Lana était en train de penser à Duo. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il devait revenir de mission. Elle caressait son ventre en pensant au petit être qui allait bientôt venir au monde. Elle se leva pour aller voir Sally.   
  
Celle-ci venait de mettre Yohan au lit. Lana les regarda avec un sourire, puis poussa un cri de douleur, et s'aperçut qu'elle était en train de perdre les eaux. La voyant paniquée, Sally prit les choses en main, appela son équipe et l'emmena dans l'infirmerie.  
  
POV Lana  
  
C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, pas maintenant !!!! Duo !!!! Où es-tu ??? Mon cœur revient tout de suite !!!!! Bon on se calme, ça va bien se passer, je vais juste avoir un enfant !!!!  
  
Stressée, Lana avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Sally. Hilde vint en renfort et lui dit que bientôt tout serait fini, que Duo serait là, et qu'il fallait qu'elle écoute attentivement Sally sinon elle aurait des problèmes. Lana se calma aussitôt et tout se passa comme il faut. Une demie-heure plus tard, naissait la petite Thalia Yui-Maxwell. Lana la prit dans ses bras. Son enfant était née. Elle était belle ! La maman se sentait épuisée, pire que lors de ses plus dures missions. Mais elle était radieuse. Sally la surveilla un moment puis la laissa se reposer.   
  
Le soir, les cinq gundams arrivèrent à la base. Comme d'habitude, les pilotes en descendirent, persuadés de retrouver Sally et son bout de chou, Hilde et Lana. Toutefois, ils eurent l'air étonné en ne voyant arriver vers eux que Sally et Yohan. Wufei embrassa sa future femme et son fils. Duo cherchait des yeux sa bien-aimée.  
  
«   
  
Sally, pourquoi t'es toute seule avec ton fifils ? Les autres ne sont pas au courant qu'on devait rentrer aujourd'hui ? il avait l'air déçu de ne pas voir sa meilleure amie et son amour.  
  
Hé bien, elles sont au courant, mais apparemment quelqu'un de très impatient a voulu arriver avant toi, et a monopolisé ta fiancée, répondit Sally en faisant un grand sourire.   
  
Qu...QUOI !!!! Tu veux dire que...Lana...le bébé. Il était tellement ému qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler.  
  
Ben dis donc, tu devrais faire plus souvent des bébés toi, tu parlerais moins, se moqua gentiment Wufei en se souvenant qu'il avait eu la même réaction quelques mois plus tôt.  
  
Félicitations Duo !!! Tu es papa !!!! s'exclama Quatre tout joyeux.  
  
Et si on allait voir comment vont la maman et le bébé, dit Heero impatient de voir sa sœur. »  
  
Duo se précipita vers l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit doucement la porte ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Hilde discutait avec Lana. Elles s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsque Duo se trouva devant elle. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et ne put se retenir lorsqu'il vit la petite silhouette que tenait Lana dans ses bras. Il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Hilde, voyant que les amoureux avaient besoin de savourer cet instant, se retira.  
  
«   
  
Mon amour, je suis désolé, j'ai pas été là, je t'aime, elle est magnifique.  
  
Doucement Duo, elle a seulement quelques heures. Je l'ai appelée Thalia, comme on l'avait décidé ensemble. Tu veux la prendre ?  
  
Je...j'ai peur de la casser. Duo tremblait devant cet être si fragile qui était sa fille.   
  
Lana le fit s'installer sur le lit, et elle lui mit son enfant dans les bras, rectifiant sa position pour que tous deux soient biens.  
  
Elle est belle. Je l'adore. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? J'aurais pas pensé que tu accoucherais maintenant.  
  
Ne t'en fais pas, tout s'est bien passé grâce à Hilde et à Sally. »  
  
Elle lui raconta sa panique au tout début. Ils en rirent puis se regardèrent sans prononcer un mot. Ils étaient parents. Leur vie était désormais différente. Leur petite fille s'était endormie dans les bras de Duo. Ils la couchèrent dans son berceau, puis s'embrassèrent.   
  
Sally entra alors avec les autres pilotes. Tous félicitèrent la maman et admirèrent le bébé. Duo arborait un sourire béat, Lana était radieuse. Heero observa longuement sa nièce. Il se prit à éprouver l'envie d'avoir un enfant lui aussi. Peut-être que si la guerre cessait un jour, il pourrait envisager une relation sérieuse avec Réléna.  
  
Les profs vinrent le lendemain. Ils furent content pour les parents et s'attendrirent devant la petite fille. Seul J. cassa l'ambiance en rappelant à Lana qu'elle devrait reprendre son poste de pilote dans six mois. Ce retour à la réalité fut un coup dur pour la jeune fille, mais elle décida de profiter de ces six mois pour s'occuper pleinement de sa fille et de Duo. 


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13  
  
Pendant les six mois de répit accordés à la jeune maman, Lana ne s'occupa que de sa vie privée. Elle ne passa pas un instant sans sa fille ou son fiancé. Duo, bien que pris par les missions, passait beaucoup de temps avec sa petite famille. Wufei et Sally s'occupaient de leur fils. Trowa et Quatre filaient le parfait amour, et Heero avait fini par se déclarer à Réléna, se décoinçant un peu.  
  
Chaque jour était prétexte à un millier de photos souvenirs, de films montrant les pilotes et leurs compagnes dans des attitudes autre que celles de combattants. Les pilotes avaient enfin réussi à allier la vie privée à la guerre.   
  
Cependant le rêve ne dura pas. Les six mois de la petite Thalia arrivèrent et Lana dut se résoudre à reprendre le pilotage de son gundam. Presque toutes les bases d'Oz avaient été anéanties ces derniers mois, et il restait la plus importante à détruire sur Terre. Les six gundams furent donc réquisitionnés pour cette mission.  
  
Lana confia donc Thalia à Hilde et à Sally. Elle serra longuement sa fille dans ses bras. Depuis qu'elle s'était levée, elle avait un drôle de pressentiment, et elle était stressée. Duo tenta de la rassurer en l'accompagnant jusqu'à son gundam et en l'embrassant longuement comme il le faisait avant chaque mission. Puis ils partirent.  
  
POV Duo  
  
Allez, c'est la dernière base de Oz !!! Après finit la guerre ! Je me marrie avec Lana, puis je m'installe ici avec mon amour et ma petite fifille que j'adore. Elle est trop belle ma Thalia avec ses yeux améthystes et les airs de sa maman. Mes deux amours : ma fille et ma femme !!!  
  
POV Lana  
  
J'ai plus l'habitude de mon gundam. Pourvu que tout se passe bien, que l'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes et que je puisse vivre enfin une vie tranquille avec Duo et Thalia. Ma petite fille, je viens de la quitter et elle me manque déjà...  
  
Ils arrivèrent en vue de l'usine à détruire. Comme d'habitude, Duo, Heero et Wufei s'introduirent dans la base. Quatre, Trowa et Lana commencèrent à s'occuper des défenses extérieures. Tout se passa bien au début. L'usine sauta lorsque les pilotes en furent sortis. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas prévu l'attaque des derniers mobiles suits. Voyant les pilotes sans gundams et exposés, les trois autres passèrent à l'action.   
  
Quatre et Trowa se chargèrent d'une partie des mobiles, tandis que Lana couvrait la fuite des pilotes.  
  
Trop occupée à regarder si ceux-ci avaient rejoint leurs gundams, elle ne vit pas arriver deux mobiles suits un peu plus perfectionnés que les autres. Celui du général Kushrenada accompagné d'un de ses sbires. Un violent coup déstabilisa le gundam de la jeune fille, et le fit tomber. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir son gundam perdait une jambe. Les circuits étaient en train de griller dans le cockpit et la fumée commençait à être suffocante.   
  
POV Lana  
  
Et merde, merde, merde !!! Comment je vais faire ??? Quatre et Trowa sont occupés, et les autres ont à peine rejoint leurs appareils. Il ne me reste qu'une seule solution... Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux que Thalia puisse avoir une vie heureuse. Je vous aime Duo et Thalia... J'aurais aimé qu'on reste ensemble...sans cette maudite guerre.  
  
Elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues, les deux mobiles s'acharnaient de plus en plus sur son appareil. Elle ouvrit une trappe dans le tableau de bord : un bouton rouge s'y trouvait. Elle allait appuyer dessus quand la voix de Duo retentit, lointaine.  
  
«   
  
Lana !!! T'inquiète pas on arrive dans deux minutes !!!! Ne fais rien !!!  
  
Trop tard Duo, je t'aime. Prend soin de Thalia. Heero, ne les laisse pas seuls s'il te plait, je t'aime mon frère. »  
  
Elle appuya sur le bouton. L'appareil se mit à luire d'une lumière dorée et explosa, projetant les gundams qui approchaient de l'autre côté de l'usine.  
  
«   
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!! LAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAA !!!! résonnèrent les voix de Heero et Duo. »  
  
Ils s'extirpèrent de leurs gundams, et coururent jusqu'à l'endroit où s'était trouvé celui de la jeune fille. Les deux mobiles suits avaient disparus, ainsi que le gundam Excalibur. Il ne restait d'eux que des débris qui retombaient. Duo fouilla pour retrouver le corps de sa bien-aimée, tandis que les autres cherchaient ceux de Treize et de son acolyte. Ils ne trouvèrent rien, pas une trace, seulement des morceaux de gundam et d'armures mobiles. Heero en conclut que les corps s'étaient désintégrés sous le choc. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Duo qui fouillait désespérément et secoua la tête négativement.  
  
Duo se mit à hurler, à prononcer des paroles incohérentes. Heero se retenait de faire la même chose. Il tomba à genoux et se mit à verser un flot de larmes, lui qui était si insensible. Il venait de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui sa sœur. Duo venait de perdre son amour, la mère de son enfant. Il se mit à tout envoyer en l'air, à se griffer le visage, à s'arracher les cheveux. Il devenait fou !  
  
Les autres se jetèrent sur les deux pilotes. Ils les obligèrent à partir de cet endroit. Tout aussi chagrinés qu'eux, ils ne pouvaient que les empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.  
  
Ils les ramenèrent tant bien que mal à la base où tout le monde accueillit la nouvelle avec peine. Ainsi, tandis que le reste du monde glorifiait les gundams d'avoir délivrés l'humanité, des pilotes pleuraient la mort de l'une des leurs.  
  
Heero faillit tuer le professeur J. Duo voulut faire de même. Les autres les en empêchèrent et les enfermèrent en cellule d'isolement le temps qu'ils retrouvent leur calme.  
  
POV Duo  
  
Non, je ne veux pas y croire ! Je suis en train de faire un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. Elle sera à mes côtés, elle me prendra dans ses bras, m'embrassera ! Elle jouera avec la petite ! Elle ne peut pas être morte ! C'est impossible !!!!!!!!! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi mon amour ? La guerre est finie, maintenant, et il a fallu que cette dernière bataille devienne ta tombe. Comment vais-je pouvoir m'occuper de notre enfant tout seul ? Je ne suis que son père, pas sa mère ; je t'aime mon amour, reviens-moi, reviens-moi reviens-moi...  
  
POV Heero  
  
J. je jure que je te tuerai un jour, tu m'as volé ma vie, et celle de ma sœur. Tu as fait de cette magnifique femme un instrument de destruction. Et au moment où elle avait enfin retrouvé une vie normale, il a fallu que tu gâches tout. Tu as détruit ma sœur, ma seule famille !!!! Je te déteste !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Assommés par les calmants que Sally leur avait donné, les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent dans un sommeil dans rêves, mais lourdement agité. 


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14  
  
Le lendemain de la mort de Lana, et les jours qui suivirent, Duo et Heero sombrèrent dans une profonde torpeur. Heero parvenait à effacer un peu la douleur, car Réléna était à ses côtés, et elle le faisait penser à l'enfant qu'elle allait bientôt mettre au monde. Mais Duo n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Il refusait de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, et passait son temps à visionner les films vidéos et à regarder les photos des six derniers mois.   
  
Le pilote de Deathscythe était en train de plonger dans la dépression et rien ne semblait réussir à atténuer son chagrin. Il avait perdu tous les gens qu'il aimait : Solo, le père Maxwell, Sœur Helen et Lana. Son désespoir le rongeait, il ne s'alimentait plus et restait prostré des heures durant.  
  
Hilde qui avait pris la petite en charge, décida de remettre Duo sur les rails de la vie. Elle l'emmena dans une petite ville, où elle acheta une maison. Ils s'y installèrent. Cela ne semblait faire ni chaud ni froid à Duo. Il ne parlait plus, et passait des heures à visionner les vidéos où on les voyait Lana et lui. Elle décida qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre ses responsabilités.   
  
Dans deux mois, Thalia aurait un an. Son père ne pouvait plus continuer à l'ignorer. Pendant que la petite dormait à l'étage, elle rejoignit Duo et éteignit la télévision. Il poussa une longue plainte, mais elle ne fléchit pas.   
  
Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, se leva et tenta de repousser la jeune femme pour pouvoir rallumer le poste. Elle le gifla et le fit retomber sur le canapé. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf.  
  
«   
  
Pourquoi m'as-tu giflé ??? demanda Duo encore sous le choc.  
  
Parce que je veux que tu redeviennes comme avant Duo Maxwell !!! Tu crois que Lana apprécierait de te voir dans cet état !!!  
  
Je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas Hilde.  
  
Arrête de te mentir Duo ! Elle est morte ! On ne peut pas la remplacer ! Et ta fille, elle va avoir un an, et ça fait plus de deux mois que tu ne l'as pas touchée !!! Lana voulait que tu t'en occupes !!! Veux-tu que Thalia soit véritablement une orpheline !!!!!  
  
Je n'y arriverais jamais Hilde !!!   
  
Si tu y arriveras !!! Il faut te forcer !! Tu vas reprendre goût à la vie !!! Fais-le pour ta fille !!! Il ne faut pas qu'elle vive en se sentant rejetée !!!  
  
Mais elle n'aura jamais de mère...je ne peux pas la remplacer...  
  
Je ne te demande pas de remplacer Lana. Elle-même ne te le demanderait pas. Je veux juste que tu assumes ton rôle de père et que tu donnes toute ton affection à ta fille. Elle n'a pas le droit de souffrir parce que tu souffres.  
  
Tu...tu m'aideras Hilde ???  
  
Oui. Tout le monde va t'aider Duo. »  
  
Deux mois après, Hilde organisa l'anniversaire de Thalia. Duo avait recommencé à s'occuper de sa fille et à s'alimenter, même si son regard était toujours ailleurs. Ils avaient invités les autres pilotes et leurs compagnes. Heero venait d'être papa d'un petit Yann. Thalia fit ses premiers pas sous l'œil attendri de tous, et provoqua des larmes de joie à Duo lorsqu'elle l'appela « papa » pour la première fois. Il décida de se consacrer uniquement à sa fille, enfouissant le souvenir de sa bien-aimée au plus profond de son âme.   
  
Il se reprit ainsi en main, trouva un travail de mécanicien dans un garage, et il cacha dans un placard tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Lana. Seuls les cauchemars le hantaient : il y voyait sa fiancée courir vers lui et disparaître d'un coup. Il se réveillait en sueur, cherchant Lana pour qu'elle le console comme elle l'avait fait avant. Mais elle n'était plus là. Il découvrait seulement le regard anxieux d'Hilde le matin lorsqu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner. Celle-ci avait décidé de rester avec Thalia et lui, pour les aider à s'en sortir. La vie redevenait plus ou moins normale pour tous. 


End file.
